A Protector
by CockneyBird3
Summary: this story begins as The Dark Knight ends...basically. Its right after Dent dies and Gordon agrees to hunt Batman. This is about Gordon and his family ... with everything that happens after. / This story is discontinued. It is unfinished but I will likely not be returning to it.
1. Dent Dead, Joker Jailed

I don't own Batman or any of its characters. They belong solely to DC Comics and those affiliated with the company. I receive no money for this.

A Protector

Chapter One: Dent Dead, Joker Jailed.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked again.

"Dad, you've asked that like twenty times." replied Jimmy.

"I know but, that wasn't something little Jimmy." replied his father.

"I just want to go home. Is Maggie still awake?" replied Barbara, in a cold manner.

"I'm awake Mommy." said a little voice from the backseat.

"Are you okay." asked Jim looking right at Barb, they were at a red light. The streets were deserted anyway. The ferries were still trying to dock.

"I'm fine Jim. Go, there isn't any traffic." she wouldn't look at him and her voice was sharp. He looked at the road and knew what was wrong. What he didn't know, was how to fix it. Which was bringing his temper close to the surface. He hated not knowing what to do. Especially when he couldn't see a logical reason to be upset. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the house Jimmy unbuckled and then helped Maggie out of her chair. She followed her brother out the left door. When she reached the edge of the seat Barb walked over to get her but Maggie put up a little index finger and waved it back and forth. Then planted her hand on her hip in a perfect imitation of her mother.

"Daddy." she said.

Jim heard and walked around the car. Barb walked away before he could get there and he held out his arms for Maggie. She jumped and he caught her. He shut the car door and saw that Barb had shut the door behind her when she went in the house.

"You sleepy Bugsie?" he asked Maggie using his nickname for her.

"Really sleepy Daddy." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Ready to go to bed?"

"Yep." she layed her head down on his neck and closed her eyes. He watched her breathing slow down. Opening the front door he walked down the hall to her room. He lay her on her bed and covered her up. He kissed her forhead and crept out of the room, leaving a tiny crack in the door. He found Jimmy in his room just climbing into bed.

"You gonna be okay son?" he asked him.

"Yeah. I think so Dad. I'm just really tired now." replied Jimmy with a yawn.

"Okay. Go to sleep son."

"You and Mom are gonna argue aren't you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"I saw and heard how upset she was with you. I don't know why I just know that that's how she gets before you guys argue."

"Yeah. I'll try not to. If we do, I'll make sure we keep it quiet. Go to sleep son. You're not going to school tomorrow either."

"Really?" he asked, a grin much like his father's splitting his face.

"Yeah. Go to sleep."

"Okay. Night Daddy."

"Goodnight Jimmy."  
He closed Jimmy's door and made his way into the living room where Barb was sitting on the couch folding laundry.

"Don't do that right now." he said.

"Jim, I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Why?" he asked, knowing that would set her off.

"Because, after everything that has happened you just expect me to be calm?"

"No. I don't. I want to know what has you so bothered."

"Oh, probably that you pretend to be dead without so much as a word to us. Then, you leave us with corrupt cops where Dent, the man you trusted, can kidnap us. Then, you don't do anything when he has your son hostage. The Batman has to save him. And don't you even get me started on him."

"So everything that has happened is my fault?" asked Jim his voice finally rising on the last two words.

"In extent. Yes, Jim it is." she replied her voice matching his.

"Stop shouting. The kids are trying to sleep."

"Yeah, cause you were so concerned about them earlier."

"Excuse me? Did I not leave the situation I was in and gather up as many cops as possible and sprint to where you were? I was at gunpoint as well Barb. Dent was crazy. How was I to know that if I got up and went at him he wouldn't just turn his gun and take out you two as well? I couldn't tell you what had actually happened to me becuase if any word at all got out the Joker would go after you and the kids to get my location. I wouldn't have been able to capture him in the first place. Even though he got out. I didn't know my cops were corrupt and do you think that they'll be cops much longer? Let alone out of jail? The Joker turned Dent against me! And the Batman has done nothing but good for this city. He may do it in a lawless way but it works."

"Fine. Whatever Jim. I'm not gonna argue it right now. I don't have the energy."

"Can we not argue it at all?"

"Let's just drop the whole conversation for the night okay? If I'm still pissed about it tomorrow I'm sure you'll hear about it."

"I guess that works for now. Can we go to bed in peace please?"

"Yeah."

They both got up and retreated back into the bedroom. Tempers calm, both of them just exhausted and happy to be safe. She disappeared into the bathroom to change and he did so right next to the bed. She came back in while he was shirtless and pulling pajama pants on.

"What a sight." she said.

"Ha, ha. You married me remember?"

"Done comissioner?"

"Unfortunately."

"That's not very nice."she replied. He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over both of them. He took off his glasses and set them on his bedside table. Then, he rolled over and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep a few minutes later listening to his heartbeat. He lay awake for another hour, playing out in his mind everything that had happened. Trying to figure out if it was somehow his fault. He fell asleep contemplating alternate situations that didn't include the Batman. Those brought about nightmares. Nightmares that included the Joker having total rule over the city and using citizens for entertainment. Nightmares that included Dent shooting Jimmy becuase the Batman wasn't there to act. He awoke at four thirty in the morning in a cold sweat. He grasped some composure and went back to sleep, this time a few peaceful dreamless hours. Then the phone rang.


	2. An Impossible Jest

I don't own Batman or any of its characters. They belong solely to DC Comics and those affiliated with the company. I receive no money for this.

A Protector

Chapter Two: An Impossible Jest

"Hello?" answered a very groggy Jim. It was 6:04 AM and he wasn't supposed to go into work at all today. Not after what had happened to him and his family the night before.

"Comissioner?" asked a voice that Jim couldn't recognize. It was nervous though. He could tell that much.

"Yes?"

"You've been asked for. Consistently. Sir."

"What in the Sam Hell are you talking about?"

"It's the Joker sir. He has been asking for you consistently for about four hours now. He won't quit apparently. The hospital wants to know if you are willing to meet him. We would've called earlier but we didn't want to wake you sir."

"Um...Hold on a moment."

"Okay."

Jim leaned over and tapped Barb on the shoulder. She slowly came to consciousness and turned to him with a questioning look. Jim put his hand over the mouthpiece on the phone.

"It's the asylum. They wanted to know if I wanted to speak with the Joker. He has been harrassing the orderlies by asking for me. He has been at this for over four hours now. I'm asking you if it's okay if I go. You can have the final say."

"Ugh. How long will it take you?"

"I have no idea."

"One condition."

"What?"

"You don't go into work."

"Okay. You do realize that if there is an emergency I have to go right?"

"Yes. It's always been that way. Even when you were a rookie."

"Alright. Thank you. Go back to sleep."

She rolled back over and Jim took his hand off the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Still there?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"I'll meet with him today."

"Okay."

"Don't tell him I'm actually showing up though. I don't want him to have a chance to carry out some plan of destruction that includes me. When should I be there?"

"Okay. I'll be sure that no one tells him. Come at any time. The sooner the better. The orderlies are actually at their breaking point."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Comissioner. See you soon."

"Goodbye."

The other line went dead and Jim hung up his phone. He lay back down and sighed. It was nice to know he could take his time. He laid the back of his hand on Barb's arm and rubbed his index finger back and forth. She reached up with her other hand and covered his.

"When are you going?" she asked.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"Wow. That's a first."

"Yeah. I'm not sure I can remember ever saying that."

"When do you want to go then?"

"I don't know. I guess it would be best to just get it over with wouldn't it?"

"Probably."

"I'm gonna shower and then I'll go. I can't see this taking too long."

"Okay."

"You go back to sleep then."

"Oh I will."

Jim smiled and reached for his glasses. After nearly a minute of blind searching he grabbed them and pushed them on. Lifting the blankets off himself, he climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and stripped off his pants. Then, climbing into the shower he ran the water. After five minutes he was done and came out. He dried off and wandered into his bedroom to get clothes. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a light blue button shirt he began to get dressed. He pulled on some old tennis shoes and walked over to Barb's side of the bed. He leaned over her and attempted to kiss her forhead. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed and she slowly went back to sleep. He crept out of their room and out the front door. After pulling on a jacket he got in his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you here to see?" asked the man at the desk. He looked tired and his voice expressed the fact that he was extremely bored and longing for a bed.

"I'm supposed to see the Joker." replied Jim. A young woman came down the hallway. She looked tired as well but also relieved to see Jim.

"Comissioner." she said. Jim offered his hand, she shook it.

"Are you the one that called me?"

"Yes. I'm Harley Quinn. I've just started here. I'm a nurse." she replied. She was a bit geeky but also had the potential to be extremely pretty.

"Where is he?" asked Jim.

"Follow me. I really hope this means he's done harrassing me. He can be very annoying. I hate saying that because he is a patient and does need help but...He really is terrible."

"Yes. I know."

They were going down a long corridor.

"Here we are." she stated as they stopped outside a door.

"I just go in then?"

"Yes. I'll be sending him in with you." she indicated a buff black man in a white uniform. He smiled warmly to Jim.

"Don't worry about the clown. He knows not to mess about when I'm in there." said the big man.

"I'm sure he does." Jim smiled.

"My name is Mike by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jim."

"I know that Comissioner."

Mike opened the door and the Joker immediately looked up. Seeing Jim he smiled. Jim took a seat opposite the Joker.

"What do you want?" he asked him. The Joker was clean faced. He had no make up. Jim hadn't seen him like that. At least not up close. The scars were even more visible now.

"That's not a very polite way to begin Comissioner."

"I don't care. This is my day off after all the hell that you caused. I'm trying to spend time with my family."

"Oh. They got away from Harvey then did they?"

Jim felt his temper at the surface and pushed it back.

"Yes. They did." replied Jim.

"I'll bet the Batman saved them didn't he?"

"Yes. He did."

"Because you couldn't right?"

"If I absolutely had to do it myself, I would've done it. If you only wanted me here to do this then our time is up."

"Wait. You won't ever have to visit me again as long as you have this conversation with me now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then continue. What else do you want to talk about?"

"How is Harvey? They don't let me hear news in here."

"Harvey is dead."

"Ouch. He was my friend you know?"  
"He wasn't your friend. You tricked him into hating me and Batman."

"He had right to. You and the Batman failed to save the love of his life. Susan or something wasn't it?"

"Rachel, and you killed her. You rigged it so that we wouldn't be able to save her. Did you forget to mention that to him?"

"No. I'm not a liar. How is Batman then? He hasn't been to visit me."

"Batman is on the run."

"Why? I thought you two were friends Comissioner."

"Batman killed Harvey. By law-"

"He saved your family though. I'll bet you're blaming him for all of Harvey's evil deeds. That's just cruel."

"Anything else?"

"Of course. Can I call you Jim? We can be friends you know."

"No. I'm sure we won't be friends anyway."

"Aww. Well, how's the family then?"

"That's off limits Joker."

"Fine. Can I still send them a Christmas card? I'm really good at drawing you know. I'll bet little Jimmy would enjoy a picture of the Batman wouldn't he?"

"You'll not be sending my son or any other member of my family anything."

"Okay. If I must. So, how do you think I'll get out this time?"

"Excuse me?"

"I will get out Jim."

"Don't call me Jim. That's for my friends not lunatics. You won't get out. You should know that's impossible."

"It has happened."

"It won't for you. You are watched more than the others and security has gone up because of the last breakout. You won't be out. You are going to rot in here. I'll make sure of it."

"You'll see."

"If you think you can get out...What's your plan?"

"I don't make plans. That's where I'm right and you are wrong. Plans will be flawed. I just do things. You plan and then guys like me can demolish your plans."

"That's interesting. Well, good luck."

"Thank you. If I can't send you a card I'll just visit. What do ya say Comissioner?"

"I lock my doors. And anyone who dares to bust them down gets a bullet in the chest. What do you think about that?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Goodbye."

"I didn't know we were done."

"Too bad. You should have kept up with the conversation."

"I'll miss you Jim. Come back soon?"

"Not unless I absolutely have to."

"You should smile more. Don't go the same way as Harvey. It was hate, spite, and anger that had him listen to me. You'll go the same way with someone worse if you don't lose the hate."

"So the madman is now the wiseman. Is that it then?"

"Certainly. I'll write you."

"Goodbye Joker. For the record, since you're in here for good now...What's your real name?"

"Oh yeah...You can't find it can you? I'll give you my first name. Since we're friends now."

"Go on."

"Jack. That's my first name. You get more next time you visit."

"If I come back. Well, bye Jack."

"Goodbye Comissioner."

Jim walked out marveling on how big a waste of time that was. Or seemed. He passed the main desk again and a woman was there now. The shifts must have changed. Harley was behind the woman looking at what she was writing. She looked up at Jim and smiled.

"Glad to see you're out in one piece." she said.

"Yep. You should watch him maybe a little more."

"Why?"

" He is under the belief that he can break out. Knowing him...He could actually do it."

"Trust me sir, it's impossible. We have a better lockdown now. He couldn't if he had an army in here."

"That's good to hear. You have a good day."

"You too."

Jim walked out and blinked in the sunlight. Looking at his watch he saw that he'd been in there for only half an hour. He smiled and walked to his car. Getting in, he started it, and began home. He had no idea what the next few days held for him.


	3. Blind

I don't own Batman or any of it's characters...

A Protector

Chapter 3: Blind

Jim reached home. Walking in he could hear cartoons on in the living room. He walked there and found Jimmy eating cereal while watching the TV. He sat on the couch next to his son.

"Hi Dad." said Jimmy with a smile.

"Hey. Is anyone else up yet?" asked Jim.

"No."

Right as Jimmy replied Barb crept to the couch and tickled the back of both their necks. Jim and his son jumped at the same time. The result was Jimmy's breakfast spilling all over the crotch of his Dad's pants. Jim jumped again at the cold milk. Barb nearly fell over because she was laughing so hard. Jim sighed and stood up. Wincing again as the cold milk made its way down his legs. Jimmy started laughing as well.

"Real funny." said Jim sarcastically. He walked back to his room and changed his pants. When he came back out Maggie was up and being her Mom's shadow. He walked over, scooped Maggie up, and held her. She flung her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small apartment near Arkham, Harley Quinn received a phone call. The call told her she would be on nightshift at the Asylum. She went to bed and thought nothing of it. She had no idea that this would be the last few normal hours of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, at the Asylum things were quiet. Oddly quiet. The orderlies were nervous. A couple of times the head nightshift orderly, Derek, would bang on doors just to get a couple of crazies screaming again. Harley walked in just as he was about to do it again.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He walked to her.

"It's quiet. Too quiet, so I'm just gettin some of them rowdy again." he replied.

"Well don't. It's not right. Maybe they want to be quiet and peaceful."

"I don't like it. I've got a really bad feeling and the odd silence is making it worse."

"You're paranoid."

"No, I'm not. This is your first nightshift. You've no idea what's 'normal' here."

"Whatever. I'm goin to my office."

"Good. Go. Leave me alone." Derek watched her go into her office then wandered down the hallway.

At the front desk a young orderly named Matt was listening to music as a gloved hand covered his mouth. Before he could register what was happening a knife was pushed right into the side of his throat. Matt felt the sharp pain of the knife briefly then everything went black. Matt was left in the chair and the man with the knife crept into the empty control room. He reached the switch panel for individual doors and picked the one he'd been instructed to open first.

Derek was wandering down another hall and came to the Joker's cell. He smiled to himself and considered what he was about to do to be clever. He began to knock on the door and Joker's face met his from the other side.

"Why don't you get the other crazies goin huh? Don't you think it's too quiet in here?" asked Derek.

As that sentence was finished the Joker smiled and the buzzer that notifies the opening of a cell door went off. On cue the Joker kicked the door and it hit Derek in the head full force. Derek dropped as his lights went out. The Joker drug Derek into his room and switched clothes with him. Then he shut Derek in and began to walk down the hall toward the main offices.

A small group of men in stolen S.W.A.T uniforms swarmed the hallways, quietly taking out all orderlies with their knives. Making their way to the storage in the basement. Harley was reading her papers when the Joker walked in. She took barley any notice of him since he was in uniform.

"All the files have been moved." she said. When he didn't answer she turned to him. She dropped all her papers as her arms turned to jelly when the fear sunk in. He went to her and held her face in his hands.

"Let me see a smile!" he said, then laughed crazily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all on the couch watching a movie. Maggie was asleep in Jim's lap and Jimmy was comfortably squished in between his parents. Barb motioned to Maggie then to the hallway. Jim understood and gently stood up, grabbing further hold of Maggie as he did so. He walked slowly down the hall and into Maggie's room. Putting her in bed he kissed her forehead and crept out of the room. Jimmy met his Dad in the hallway.

"You goin to bed?" whispered Jim.

"Yeah. I'm tired. Night Dad." whispered Jimmy.

"Night, Son." replied Jim.

Jimmy went into his room and shut his door. Jim walked back to the living room and met Barb at the couch.

"You wanna go to bed too?" asked Jim with a mischevious grin that he nearly never showed.

"Hmm. I wonder what this is an invitation to." she replied, barely holding back a grin.

"You'll see." he replied then walked back down the hall. She followed him after turning off the lights.


	4. Surprise

I don't own Batman or the Dark Knight. I don't own most of these characters either. Most of them belong to DC comics.

A Protector

Chapter 4: Surprise

Harley's hands and feet were bound before she was roughly tossed into the back of an unmarked van. She screamed at the pain of her landing but the tape on her mouth muffled the sound. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Joker and tow men in SWAT uniforms get in behind her.

"Sir, here." one of the SWAT men said to the Joker as he handed him a suitcase. The Joker smiled and opened it. Harley watched him take off Derek's shirt and open 3 paint bottles. he pured white paint onto his fingers and began to spread it on his face. After doing such he poured red paint on his fingers and traced his scars and lips once the white had quickly dried. He repaeated the action with black paint and spread it in circles around his eyes.

"Got a wet cloth big man?" he asked the SWAT man who gave him the suitcase.

"Right here, Sir." the man handed him a wet washcloth. Joker cleaned off his hands then spread green paint on them. He finished off his facial profile by spreading the paint through his slightly long blond hair, turning it a dark green. After cleaning his hands he kicked off Derek's shoes and pulled off his pants. He drug purple suit pants out of the suitcase and pulled them on. He nodded to the driver and the van came to life.

xxxxxxxxx

Barb dug her nails into Jim's back as their love making progressed to a frenzy. As she reached her second climax she cried out for him to not stop. As he'd already fought off his urge, he obeyed her.

xxxxxxxxx

The van halted but nobody got out.

"Bobby boy." said the Joker.

"Yes, Sir?" replied one of the men about to change his clothes.

"Gun."

"Yes, Sir. Here." the man gave the Joker a pistol. Without hesitation the Joker cocked it and shot every man but the driver in the head. Harley gave another muffled scream and the Joker laughed. The driver got out and opened the back door tossing the SWAT men on the concrete.

"We're at Detective Ramirez's home, Sir." said the driver.

"Why?"

"I had an idea, Sir. I thought we could make a spectacle of her. Just for the hell of it."

"What's your name again?"

"Officer Randall Harris, Sir."

"Well, Randall I agree." Joker got up and before getting out leaned over Harley.

"Stay right here, Sweetcheeks." The door was slammed and she was alone. Briefly. When they returned she recognized the limp detective that was tossed on the floor next to her. Lines of blood ran off the detective's throat, onto the floor, and seeping through Harley's clothes. She began to cry as the van took off once more.

xxxxxxxx

Jim and Barb were both asleep with Barb's head on his chest when their son woke up to scratching at his window. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. After hearing it for another minute he figured out it was coming from his window. He got out of his bed with a confused expression. As he reached his window he froze. It was a hand. His first thought was to run back to his bed thinking it was 'The Boogyman' when he turned he stopped though.

"Nope. Batman wouldn't run." he whispered to himself. He turned back to the window and got closer to it with the foolish courage that only young kids can muster. When he got to it he put his face against the glass to look out and see who was trying to reach his window. He couldn't see past the hand so his foolhardy courage convinced him to open it. Once opened Jimmy's foolish courage dissappated as he screamed and ran when the severed hand fell into his room.

Jim and Barb jumped up at nearly the same second when Jimmy screamed. Jim quickly jumped out of bed and pulled sweatpants on. He and Jimmy reached the door at the same time. Once opened Jimmy threw himself into his Dad's arms while crying hysterically. Barb quickly pulled a robe on and made her way over to them. Maggie started crying and Barb charged out of the room to go get her. Meanwhile, Jim attemped to calm down his son.

"Hey, what is it? What happened?" he asked softly. Jimmy simply continued crying his eyes out.

"Buddy, you gotta tell me what happened."

"There...was...there was a...a ...a hand. At my window...Daddy make it go away." he whimpered.

"What? Okay. I'm gonna go get it. You stay in here. Understand?"

Jimmy nodded as Barb walked in carrying Maggie who was sporting angry tears for being woken up. Jim got up.

"Keep everyone in here. Including yourself. I mean it." he said to Barb. Then he went to the bedside table and grabbed his pistol. He marched out of the room before the kids could see he had his gun. He quietly made his way into Jimmy's room. Pointing the gun at the window he glanced down for footprints and had to fight the urge to vomit when he saw the hand. He quickly went to the window and looked out seeing nothing else. Leaving Jimmy's room he went back to his bedroom door and tapped on it.

"Barb it's me. Call 911. Don't ask just do it." he said quickly. Even after being a cop as long as he had he was afraid that if he left his mouth open too long he'd puke. He went into Maggie's room and made sure there was nothing at her window then went to the living room's windows. While in the living room he heard feet leaving the porch. Fully letting his old rookie instincts kick in he went to the door and slowly opened it pointing the pistol outward. He caught a glimpse of a body hanging from the porch's rafters and focussed his attention on a man charging into the driver's side of a van that had it's back doors slammed shut right after Jim reached the porch. Without even thinking he fired two shots at the man and saw one of the bullets clip his shoulder. The man didn't hesitate and made it into the van pulling away almost faster than the van could manage. He looked back at the hanging body had to look away once he recognized it. He went back inside and to his bedroom.

"Barb. Come here." he said. She calmed the kids and went into the hallway with him.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked angry and scared.

"Someone put a...never mind. I'll tell you later. What you need to know is that under no circumstances are the kids to go into Jimmy's room or on the porch. You might not want to either."

"What? Jim-"

"Barb. Get something on you're comfortable in before the units get here. I'm gonna do the same, come on."

"Jim I wanna-"

"Know? No, you don't. At least not while the evidence is still on our property. Now, come on."

He led her into the bedroom and Jim quickly pulled a t shirt on while Barb went into the bathroom to pull some pjs on. He put the pistol back in its holster and waited for the units to arrive. Looking at the clock he saw that it was after three in the morning. He wondered how a night that started as well as it did could end like this as he held a dozing Maggie and traumatized Jimmy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The van reached an old underground parking lot. Joker set it on fire and carried Harley to a car. Once all three were in, Randall insisted on still driving and took them to an apartment he leased under a false name. Once inside, Randall went into a bathroom to take care of his wound while Joker opened another suitcase in front of Harley.

"Good ole Doctor Crane has a new toy for me...and you get to try it first." he said smiling at Harley. In her head all she could do was pray, while trying to ignore what her imagination was picturing this "toy" might be.


	5. Verge of Chaos

I don't own DC comics characters...or storylines...

A Protector

Chapter Five: Verge of Chaos

Jim watched as the officers spoke to one another after speaking with Jimmy. He decided to intervene.

"Well?" asked Jim.

"Sir, we are gonna pursue this until we find the van and those involved. We don't let cop killers off easy." said the officer.

Jim walked to one end of his porch and looked up. His eyes met another set that seemed floating. The Batman was in the exact same spot he'd been on one of the first nights he'd ever spoken to Jim. Jim motioned his head toward his son's bedroom window. Batman disappeared off in that direction to investigate as the cops were about to leave.

"Commissioner, is there anything else?" asked one of the cops. Jim turned to him.

"No. We said all. I want updates. Any leads of any sort that you get I wanna know about." replied Jim. Then, his phone began to ring and he made his way into the house as the officers checked on Barb then went to their cars. Jim picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. An unknown voice answered him.

"Is this the commissioner?" asked the frantic, panicking voice.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Sir, I'm a cop. I'm one of your beat cops. I'm at Arkham and there's dead bodies all over the place." replied the voice quickly.

"What?" exclaimed Jim.

"All the staff is dead! And more than half the inmates are gone." replied the cop.

"Shit. The Joker gone?" asked Jim, dreading the answer.

"I think so."

"Are you there alone?"

"Yes. I just figured I'd check up on the night staff. I know one of the security guards. He wasn't answering his phone so I came over. I'm not on duty, Sir." replied the cop.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Burg, Sir. We've met. You um...you stopped me from trying to shoot that Coleman guy. I'm suspended right now. It's only cause of you that my job isn't gone. Thanks by the way. I don't know if I said that to you yet." replied the cop.

"Burg?...Oh. I remember you now. Okay. I want you to stay there. I'm sending some cops over and I'll be there shortly myself. And your welcome." said Jim.

"Okay. See you soon." said Burg.

"Bye." Jim hung up. Jim went right to his bedroom and pulled on an older suit. One he wore often when he was merely a detective. He dressed faster than he could remember ever dressing. Before leaving he stopped in the living room. Maggie was snuggled up with Barb while Jimmy was dazing into space, sitting in his Dad's chair.

"Hey, I gotta go." said Jim.

"What?" asked Barb. Her temper began to flare. How could he leave after this?

"Barb, you're not gonna like what I'm about to say but you need to hear it regardless. I'm still the commissioner of Gotham. I still have a duty. I'm pretty sure who did this too. There was a breakout at Arkham sometime earlier this evening. The staff was murdered and only some of the inmates are gone. The Joker is one missing. There is an off duty cop at the scene, alone who called me. He called me before dialing 911. That may not have been the smartest thing for him to do but he did it. He needs me too. This whole city needs me too." said Jim, bracing himself for her angry retort.

"Jim, you're son-" began Barb slowly.

"I know what he just went through dammit! Which is why someone else I know is gonna stay here. Hold on." said Jim going down the hallway. He went into Jimmy's room. The Batman was taking evidence off the window sill. Batman turned to Jim.

"If the Joker wasn't locked up I'd say he did this." said Batman.

"Well, there's a few things you need to know. Firstly, he isn't. He was broken out a few hours ago. Secondly, you're staying here for me." said Jim.

"What?" Batman seemed surprised.

"He's out. I need you to stay here for me. Even if only for a little while. I can't leave my family alone and I still don't know how many cops I can trust. Please." said Jim.

"I can stay until right before dawn." said Batman after a few seconds thought. He didn't want to stay here. He needed to be looking for Joker. He could understand what Gordon was asking though.

"Thank you." said Jim, rushing out back to the living room. Barb stood.

"Jim!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Who's staying here with us? What if-" she began.

"Batman is staying here til dawn. I'll send out a few cops as well." said Jim, grabbing his coat.

"What?" she asked. She still hated Batman.

"He's here. He's in Jimmy's room. He was gathering his own evidence when I walked in. Be nice, will ya? He's here to keep you all safe." said Jim.

"I want you to be here keeping us all safe, Jim. Not a masked man." said Barb.

"I'm trying to keep the whole city safe by trying to lock the bastard clown back up again. Try to understand where I'm coming from for once." said Jim. He kissed Maggie and went over to Jimmy. He waited til Jimmy looked at him.

"I'll be okay Daddy. Batman is here." said Jimmy quietly. Jim nodded and kissed his head. He turned to Barb.

"Just...dammit. Just come home." she said, quietly.

"I will. I promise." he said. He kissed her and left.

Batman stood in Jimmy's room wondering what to do. He felt a bit awkward. He figured he'd go out on top of the porch and wait til he heard something or they called for his help. Barb walked to Jimmy's room just as Batman was about to go out onto the porch.

"Where're you going?" she asked in an accusatory manner.

"Top of the porch. If something happens or you need me at all just call. Is the boy okay?" asked Batman. He knew Jim's son admired him.

"I don't know if he's okay. He just saw something awful and no one will quite fully tell me what's going on." replied Barb, anger apparent in her voice.

"All I know is everything he's told you so far. That and that it was Ramirez hanging on the porch."

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah. One of your husband's detectives. She was murdered and hung on your porch. You're lucky you didn't see her."

"Oh, Christ..." was all Barb could say.

"Well, like I said. I'll be on the roof. Just shout if you need me." said Batman. He disappeared before she could say anything else. He needed to keep an eye on as many other things as possible.

xxxxxxx

Harley lay on the floor in an unfamiliar room, alone. She was awaiting the Joker's return. He would undoubltedly have his new "toy" when he got back. She was praying whatever he was about to do wouldn't hurt too bad. The door opened and a radiant Joker appeared. He held the device that Crane used to distribute his hallucinogen.

"Hello, there. Miss me?" asked the Joker. Harley's mouth was still taped so she simply shook her head. Joker laughed.

"I have a present." he stated. He sat on the floor next to her and inserted something into Crane's machine. Probably a different type of poison.

"Wanna know what this does?" asked the Joker, holding up the contraption. She told him to go to Hell but her voice was still muffled.

"Oh, okay then. But, if you scream...I'll give you a real reason for screams." threatened the Joker. She nodded. He ripped the tape off her mouth. She bit her tongue to not shout in pain.

"Please...please let me go. I never did anything to you. I-" she began. He cut her off.

"Now, now, now. I'll have no whining or pleading. Answer my question from earlier." he said.

"What does it do?" she asked, thinking if she could just keep him involved in conversation she could find a way past him and out the door. She was desperate.

"This...makes you happy. Really! It does." he said, obviously proud of it.

"What?" she was confused, even interested.

"Crane says its laughing gas. But wait! It's not the gas your dentist uses. It's literally laughing gas. It'll make you more like me! Don't you wanna be a freak too?" asked the Joker.

"Please don't spray me with that." she said, fearful. Joker smiled at her and while she waited for his reply he quickly sprayed it in her face. She felt like all the air had been pulled out of her lungs at first. Then for no reason she felt energized. She felt excited. She felt happy. Her face split into a grin and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what she was so scared or worried about earlier. Joker smiled back.

"See?" asked Joker.

"Ha! This is great!" she said loudly.

"Wanna be like me?" he asked her.

"A freak?" she asked, smiling though. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Come here." he said. She scooted closer to him. He grabbed her head and pulled out a knife. She let him put the blade in her mouth. He stared at her eyes and sliced her cheeks to match his. She merely giggled the entire time. Showing no signs of fear or pain. Her blood sprayed all over him, her, and the room. Joker sat back and smiled, watching her.

"Randall!" he shouted. The man came into the room with a needle, stitches, and some bandages. The man didn't even hesitate or seem startled by Harley's condition. He sat next to Joker.

"No. I'll do it. She's mine. Entirely, mine." said Joker, taking the supplies from Randall.

"Okay. Can I go next?" asked Randall. Joker smiled.

"No. I need you to be my cop on the inside. People trust you. You can help me get to Gordon. After that, yes. You're too important for other things right now." said Joker, beginning to stitch Harley's face.

"Yes, Sir." said Randall, obviously disappointed that he couldn't be transformed too but proud that the Joker needed him so much. As the Joker stitched up Harley and his mind wandered from random topic to random topic he thought of the two with him. He had actually found two people just as unhinged as himself. Well, Randall was when he found him. Harley, he'd had to make this way. Regardless, he felt as though he finally had the two people he could rely on and not have to be upset with. He didn't even think he'd need to use the other crazies they'd let loose.

xxxxxx

Near Gordon's house a small group of men were receiving instructions from a man in all green. Once the man finished his orders, the small group made their way toward the commissioner's home.


End file.
